


Decency is Subjective

by BlueBoxInTheDarkSky



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Eleventh Doctor Era, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Snogging, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxInTheDarkSky/pseuds/BlueBoxInTheDarkSky
Summary: Rose is back in the TARDIS and while Amy and Rory are back on Earth he decides to take them to Pyplaxsix 3. Apart from he gets it a little bit wrong. On this planet, wearing 'decent' and modest clothing is offensive. The locals sure show them how to dress. And my, oh my, does Rose look something delicious. Seems the Doctor can't resist her either..





	Decency is Subjective

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first smut I've written in a while. It's possibly my first straight one ever! I've also not written about these characters in an age so they may be a little OOC. I actually have a similar outfit to the one I described Rose wearing so if people request it then I shall post a picture of it here (just for reference, I'm not always the best at descriptions lol). I have proofread but I'd love to know if there are any errors. Also, constructive criticism would be highly appreciated or any comments at all really. Thank you!!

It'd been a few weeks since Rose Tyler had returned to the universe she once met. She hadn't expected her Doctor to have regenerated again however it wasn't an unwelcome surprise, despite her shock. They were now settled back into their definitely strictly platonic relationship; completely avoiding the topic of being on Bad Wolf Bay both the first and second time. It was a mutually platonic relationship (not that they'd discussed it).

They were once again back into the flow of things, dashing about and saving planets. "Oh, Rose Tyler, you are going to love this!" The Doctor cheered, zipping around the console and messing with switches, buttons and levers. Her tongue-in-teeth smile sent his hearts into a frenzy that he wished he could control. It had been many, many years so why did that smile still send him topsy turvy?

"So, Doctor, tell me. What am I goin' t' love?" He smiled back at her, emerald eyes lighting up at her words, her voice, her presence.

"Pyplaxsix 3! The most beautiful planet in this part of the galaxy. The grass is red, the oceans are lavender and the sand is pink!" A giddy excitement came through his voice, making her feel the same excitement as he did.

"Will the grass smell like strawb'rries?" tongue-touched smile became a smirk, them both now remembering their time on New Earth. "Oooh, maybe we should go get chips after," That caused him to release a disgruntled groan.

"You and your chips, Rose Tyler. They're not healthy, you know," She only laughed in reply, the TARDIS wheezing and groaning as they came to land, the shaking coming to an end. "Come along, Tyler," As the most natural reaction, he took her hand in his and pulled them outside. To Rose's delight, the air smelt faintly of strawberry laces and she sighed at the pleasant scent, only pausing for a second as the Doctor once again dragged her off towards the not-too-distant alien markets.

As was the usual between them they tried out lots of different delicacies from the planet, mainly sweet and savoury foods but also fruity and delicious drinks. The stares from the natives did not go unnoticed by Rose despite the brunette missing out on the very obvious glances and she assumed that the looks were due to their humanoid forms combined with the lack of any other humanoids. She was promptly proven wrong.

"Excuse me, dessie, but we couldn't help but notice that you're not used to our customs," There were three of the Pyplaxsixsians in front of her now and she gave them her most polite smile, hearing the Doctor whisper how 'dessie' was their language's equivalent to 'madam'." Would you mind if we showed you?" She thought for a moment before agreeing with a short 'okay' and getting carted off by the young women, sparing the Time Lord a glance as she witnessed a similar situation to her own unfolding with him.

The girls (Rose learnt that their names were Datis, Shanda and Yilixsi) were polite enough and were very careful when informing her of their culture and even gave her some of their clothes. Said clothes, however, were a little bit of an issue. Not that she didn't like them, they were certainly very pretty, it was just that they were rather.. Revealing. The blonde was no stranger to revealing clothing, she'd spent most of her teenage years partying with Jimmy Stone after all, and she wasn't about to offend their culture. The issue was wearing such revealing clothing around the Doctor and the fear that he'd reject her body. She knew he'd be polite (well, as polite as he could be) however her old self-consciousness regarding him always remained.

She regarded her form in the full-length mirror in front of her and decided that she did, in fact, look good. The way the thin sheet of black lace cupped her breasts tightly, small holes made in the pattern revealing her nipples while still holding them beneath the cloth. The bra had a halterneck design instead of shoulder straps that connected from the bottom of the cups and the middle of the bra to come together at her neck. Two small straps circled her torso just under the underwires and added that extra bit of detail. The only other item of clothing she wore was a thick but short black skater skirt, the fabric coming out over her bum. A dainty flower crown with little pink flowers adorned her hair and she admired herself, turning to see just how she looked. After reapplying her lipstick she left the room, appreacting the approving looks from the three girls. 

She left the small brightly decorated building and walked back to where she last saw the bow-tie wearing male. The first thing she noticed was that he was also wearing much less clothing than he originally was. The only clothing that covered him was essentially a short cloth skirt that semi-tightly hugged his behind.

A hand on his shoulder prompted him to turn around and the sight he saw made his hearts stop. His pink and yellow girl now covered in black and adorned with an adorable flower crown. It was hard to ignore the way that the fabric of her bra clung to her skin and made her already creamy flesh appear even brighter in shade. The skirt was pulled up to just above her belly button and the material flowed from the thick waistband, said fabric ending on her mid thigh. She was absolutely stunning. "Rose.. You.." He swallowed down a pleased hum. "You look incredible. Beautiful, impossibly so,"

A flush dusted her cheeks and her eyes lit up, slipping her hand into his own. They soon fell into their typically platonic behaviour which included a certain Time Lord sneaking glances at her curves and breasts, sometimes finding a reason to lean back and admire her behind. He'd noticed, for one, how her shoulder blades flexed and moved under her skin as she reached out and how her skirt rode up with the smallest step. She'd certainly noticed how the skirt was made to try and obscure certain parts of his body. She'd also noticed how smooth yet hard his own torso looked and how much she wanted to reach out and touch it.

With every move of her skirt slightly higher and the way her bosom creased together when she crossed her arms was helping his resolve to run increasingly thinner. Despite his internal denial, he was definitely gawking at her. "Rose, I'm sorry about the clothing. I took us to the wrong planet. Only slight differences between Pyplaxsix 2 and 3 and the inhabitants of Two have always thought that conservative clothing was unnecessary.." His hands were flapping about as he spoke and Rose couldn't help but smile at him. He was adorable, after all. And most definitely her Doctor.

"It's okay. I've been comfortable in very li'le clothin' for a long time," She drank some of the tangy drink that they had bought and her tongue darted out to swipe across her lips, the muscle drawing down a canine before returning to its usual position within her mouth. If the Doctor didn't already have an issue with the slight tenting in his 'skirt' then he did now. 

"You really are beautiful, Miss. Tyler,"

"For a human, right?

"No. You're just.. Beautiful," She turned her face away to hide the blush that spread up from her neck and all the way to her ears, noticing out of the corner of her eye as a little girl dropped her stuffed bunny (well, it looked like a bunny to her) . Without so much as a thought and before tears could spill from the girl's eyes Rose rushed forwards and bent down to pick up the stuffed toy and give it back to the child. The sight the Time Lord received was more pleasing than he could have imagined. With her bent at the waist and not at the knees he could see the flesh that was revealed by the lack of cloth covering her skin. The bottom of her perfectly plump arse was shown just barely from beneath the black cloth and he had to resist the urge to rush forwards and tug the skirt up higher. As quickly as the sight was shown, it disappeared and she was back in front of him once more.

"Sorry I--" He grabbed her hand and tugged her away from the crowd. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he was about to cross a line with her. He knew that this was probably most definitely wrong but he no longer cared. If Rose would have him, for as long as she could, he would make her his. He led them into an alleyway down one of the quieter streets and pressed her against the wall, a hand on her hip and a hand on her cheek. "Doctor?"

"Rose Tyler I have waited the longest time for this opportunity. I've tried so hard to stop myself but I can't stop it anymore. Seeing you dressed like that.. Your smile.. I need you," Her hands found his neck and wrapped around it, pulling him closer. Her hazel eyes seemed to glow a gold and green bore back into them, forehead pressing against forehead before she pulled him closer still so that their lips pressed against each other. The kiss started slow, the Doctor not wanting to hurt his Rose however she had other ideas and opened her mouth slightly, giving him an opportunity that he took. He noted how she tasted, the soft heat of his skin against hers and the small moan that left her mouth only fueled his hardening erection. Soft became passion that became heated, tongue touching tongue and bodies tugging each other as they touched any skin that they could. She nibbled softly on his lip and pulled away as her eyes fluttered open to reveal her eyes now fully glowing a bright gold. 

"And I need you, my Doctor. Forever is a promise that I shall keep," He felt a caress of his time stream and knew just how tightly she was intertwined with him. His Bad Wolf, his Rose Tyler was his to stay and now he would have no regrets. Her eyes stopped glowing and she panted slightly at the change, eyes hazy and hands beginning to wander down his chest. His mouth began to trail from her jaw to her neck, kissing and nipping on the flesh in a way that would definitely mark her. A surge of pride radiated through him at the thought that people would see his mark on his Rose. "Please.. Touch me," She took his hand in hers and guided it to her breast, his palm massaging her through the lace and feeling her nipple hardening under his warm touch. This only encouraged him as he pulled the fabric down and took the bud between his fingertips while his mouth lapped and kissed at her collar bone, his other hand trailing oh so painfully slowly up her thigh. His mouth trailed lower and reached her other nipple to pinch and pull it between his teeth as his hand trailed higher and higher up. As it reached her hip bone his brow furrowed. He noticed a distinct lack of any fabric at all, other than the skirt, covering her lower half and she giggled between shaken gasps of pleasure.

He removed his hands and mouth from her, a hazy look in his eyes as he took in the sight of her now dishevelled form. Bra pulled under her tits, skirt wonky on her torso, hair ruffled and flower crown crooked, a sheen of sweat decorating her skin, lipstick smeared over her lips and her lips now a deeper pinkish red and finally the dust of a blush in her cheeks. Oh, this was most definitely an image that was now ingrained into his memory. It was then that he noticed a slightly familiar scent that a quick feel of her thighs confirmed. Gods, was she wet. "Rose Tyler.. I love you," Another gasp left her sweet lips. Her delight at the words finally spoken was shown in how she flipped them around so that he was against the wall and snogged him with no restraint, hands wandering everywhere they could touch on each other. Pulling away with a few pecks, she smiled so brightly at him that he believed he'd shatter if she ever stopped. His hands rested in her hair and tugged lightly only to elicit a few groans. Her own hands rested on his chest, nails slightly digging into the skin. 

"I love you too, God, I love you, Doctor," He flipped them again, this time turning her around so that she faced the wall and pulled her hips back slightly so that she had her legs planted firmly apart and forearms resting against the wall; the slight pain she felt was insignificant and, if anything, only fueled the arousal pooling in her stomach. Bending down and placing his hands on the hem of the skirt he looked up to her and she nodded quickly, giving him her absolute consent. He could smell her sweet scent even more now. "Please.." That was all he needed.

He lifted her skirt and was amazed by the sight that greeted him. Her excellent behind curving oh so perfectly away from her glistening cunt. Short hairs guarded the precious area and he leant forwards to give her lips a long, loving lick. She tasted sweeter than any of the treats they had devoured and the thought of devouring her- as well as her taste- and her position sent floods of arousal straight to his cock. The moan that left her mouth encouraged her and he kissed his way down to her clit, prodding the nub with the tip of the muscle before he sucked it into his mouth. Squeaks left her lips followed by a string of moans, her hips rocking back and forth to encourage more, more, more. "I'm surprised," Was he really talking now?  
He pressed a kiss to her clit, hot breath causing her to shiver. "Who would've known that Rose Tyler would go commando in such a short skirt?" another lick back up to her hole, her entire core aching for more of his touch. She whimpered and thrust her ass back further, needy for him. Only him. "My naughty Rose," 

"Please, Doctor. Please, for God's sake touch me," He smirked and pressed a few more kisses to her clit, bringing his hands up to her rump and gripping it tightly. The sounds she made in response to his actions went straight to his now straining cock and he lapped repeatedly at her cunt. He trailed a hand down to her aching twat and gathered some of the slick that was leaking from her onto his fingers. She panted and worried her lip, eyes shutting and opening in pleasure as she desperately clung to the wall in an attempt to stay up. She felt him press a finger into her and she wiggled back against it, pants of 'fuck', 'shit' and 'oh, God' falling from her lips as she tried desperately to get more from him. He trusted his finger in and out of her hot, pulsing walls and groaned at the feeling, imaging burying his cock inside that same tight heat. It wasn't long before he added another finger, twisting and curling them both until he received the exact reaction he was looking for. "Fuck, Doctor! God, right there!" He aimed repeatedly for that spot and she shuddered, his tongue and mouth working wonders on her clit.

Waves of orgasm were quickly building and she was writhing against him and the wall, rubbing her behind against his face in an attempt for yet more relief. Pants became near sobs, moans became higher and more needy. "Doctor, I'm so close.. I'm.. So close.." Her words only spurred him on and he sucked softly on her clit as his tongue prodded repeatedly at the swollen nub. His fingers became faster and hit that bundle of nerves inside her walls only harder.

"Come for me, Rose," His mouth was back on her and her eyes slammed closed. Her orgasm bubbled over the edge and she came with a harsh sob of his name, him never moving from her cunt and her rocking softly against him. His other hand held her up and ensured that she was okay with a small caress to the hip. "I've got you, Rose,"  
He helped her ride out the rest of her orgasm before standing back up and turning her back around, holding her softly against the wall once more. His fingers came up to his mouth and he licked them clean before gently stroking her hair from her face. She kissed him softly, slowly and tasted herself on his tongue before pulling away softly, nuzzling his hand.

She noticed the bulge pressing into her thigh and smirked, shifting slightly to ghost said thigh over the cloth. "Let me return the favour. I'm good with my mouth too, y' know. Even if I'm not as gobby as you," She noticed the pout on his lips and smiled at him.

"I thought you liked me talking,"

"Never denied it," She knelt to the floor, knees pressing into hard concrete as she came face to face with the prominent bulge. A look up with those big and beautiful eyes earnt her a nod and she raced to lift up the cloth. As his member sprang free she noted how human he looked despite that he was a little larger than average in size. Her look of glee filled him with smugness and she rolled her eyes before grabbing his hips and leaning forwards and upwards to lick up his cock with the flat of her tongue. The groan she gained as a reward was more than enough encouragement for her. Her mouth moved slowly up his shaft until it came to rest on his tip where she landed a gentle kiss before allowing the swollen head past her lips. The taste that hit her tongue was positively intoxicating and definitely not human yet it caused her arousal to start building in the pit of her stomach once more. 

Her tongue so gently played with his slit whilst a hand came to stroke at the base of his shaft, another sound of encouragement tearing from his throat as a hand tangled in her hair, knocking her flower crown off. The accessory was quickly forgotten. She moved her head further down before popping off, pressing kisses to his stomach and thighs. She saw how his jaw clenched when joyous, innocent eyes looked up at him from such a sinful position. Her other hand came down to his thigh as she took him into his mouth again, sucking in her cheeks and bobbing her head as her tongue stroked the underside of his shaft lower and lower with each bob. "Rose.." Grunts left his lips as he held back from forcing her head down onto him further, losing control of his hips as they softly bucked into her warm, wet heat. She hummed around him and he knew he'd lost to her, more sounds leaving his lips as his hips rocked softly into her mouth. 

Coils tightened in his stomach as he noticed that her hand was moving slowly between her thighs which were now slightly parted. "Can you lift your skirt? I want to- shit- watch you," He'd imagined this too many times to count and now that it was actually happening? He was sure he was going to regenerate. Her hand left her lips, fingers glistening with slick, as she moved the thick material of her skirt out of the way and he could see as she moved her fingers between her shining folds. Another groan left his lips and a shudder ran through his body, the coils tightening further. "Rose, I'm gonna cum.." His hand caressed her hair and she lapped harder at his slit, precum oozing onto her tongue and she hummed again, yearning for more of that delightful taste. The Doctor was shocked that she hadn't pulled him out of her mouth and it only spurred him on. It wasn't long before, with a groan of her name and the squeezing shut of his eyes, he spilled himself inside of Rose Tyler's mouth. She was more than accepting of the fluid that hit her tongue and eagerly swallowed, the taste pleasant to her. She rose from her knees and the Doctor instantly felt the rush of arousal hit him again. Another passionate kiss followed and their tastes mixed in their mouths, teeth almost clashing as they became more desperate for each other.

"Please, fuck me," A hot breath that mingled between them in that alleyway, he gently massaged her arse before tapping the back of her thigh and holding her against the wall. She happily obliged and lifted her thigh, then the other one and wrapped them around his waist as her arms wrapped back around his neck. He ground up slightly and she sighed happily as she clung to him.

"Ready?" A short nod from her. He guided the tip of his cock to her enterence and slowly pushed in, instantly noticing the tight warmth that enveloped him and just how tight she really was. Her eyes were shut and he swiped the pad of his thumb against her cheek. "Look at me, Rose, let me see those gorgeous eyes," Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she wasn't sure if she'd heard him speak so tenderly before; either way, her eyes stayed fixed on his as she gripped him tighter and her nails lightly scratched the top of his back as he pushed in further and further until he was fully seated inside her.  
Her breath was shaky and she looked an absolute fucking gorgeous mess. He nipped and sucked at the skin on her neck in an attempt to relax her, allowing her to adjust to his cock. A long, drawn out moan left his lips as she scraped her nails down the back of his neck and he had to hold himself back from thrusting into her right away. She rocked her hips as a sign that he could move and he started at a slow pace, allowing her to set the pace. 

"Feels good.. Harder, f'ster, please.." His mouth wandered down to her nipple and he drew it into his mouth, his hips worked into her until his pace caused her to whine. "So good, Doctor.." She bit her lip and rested her head against the wall; allowing herself to just feel everything as her legs tightened around him. "So fucking good.."

He'd never heard Rose swear like this before however he couldn't say he was opposed to it as strings of expletives left her lips. "Gods, you're so tight around me, Rose.. So hot. Imagined this for so long but I never thought it could feel so good to have you on me like this," She moaned loudly as he hit that spot inside her again, his hips pounding into her as they panted together in the dank alleyway. Doing this with him here was so exhilarating and her veins felt like they were on fire. His mouth on her, his cock inside her. Her nails in him, her cunt around him. Nothing could be more perfect than this. The way she clenched around him and the way he throbbed inside her as they attempted to draw themselves closer and closer to that edge. One hand wandered down and down and down her stomach until it finally reached the swollen nub between her legs and his fingers circled that area, prodding and rubbing and teasing while the other brought her pebbled nipple between his fingertips and twisted and tugged at it. Her reaction was absolutely beautiful as she arched away from the wall and allowed the most beautiful sound to slip from her lips. His mouth was back on her breast, mimicking the actions of his hand.

"Doctor, I'm so close, fuck, please, make me cum," She was so desperate and needy all because of him and he loved it, his eyes looking up to meet hers as she looked down at him, enjoying the sight. Her arousal was just about ready to boil however she held it back. "Cum with me," He doubted that he'd ever been happier. "Don't pull out, just- ahh- cum with me," Now he knew he'd never been happier.

"My beautiful Rose, my Rose.." His thrusts were becoming more and more uneven and jerky as he neared his own edge. With a shout of his name and a tight, tight clench of her inner walls she came. Her head flew back and she sobbed happily, pleasure invading his veins and it was enough to pull him over the precipice with her and they both groaned in pleasure as he spilled his hot seed inside her, marking her as his. She certainly wasn't complaining.

A few snogs later and she had her feet on the ground as he held her, keeping her steady. "I love you Doctor,"

"I love you too, Rose," He tucked himself away and sorted her skirt so that it was decent along with her hair and bra. As he bent down to pick up her pale pink flower crown he pressed soft kisses to the thighs of his pink and yellow girl, attempting to soothe her. He stood back up and placed the flower crown back on her head and she smiled at him, taking her hand in his. That same beautiful smile.

"Back to the market?"

"I was thinking we could go back to the TARDIS.. I'm not quite done with you yet, Rose Tyler. If that's what you want, I mean. If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm fine if y--"

She cut off his rambling with a quick peck to the cheek. "I'm more than fine with that,"

"Right then. Well, onwards, Rose Tyler. Geronimo,"

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks for making it this far. I'm not the best of writers and it's been a while but it literally took me 5 hours to write this so I hope you at least appreciate my effort haha!
> 
> Also, I shall take some requests if you'd be so kind as to leave them. Any Rose and New Who Doctor! If I like, I'll write (and credit you for the prompt of course)! 
> 
> Thank you, my lovelies


End file.
